Apologies
by Second Hokage
Summary: Apologizing can only do so much.


**Oneshot**

Heavy, sullen storm clouds covered the sky over Konoha, pouring down rain. In a grassy clearing below, a congregation of people clad in black mourned. A single headstone stood out in the center of the throng, clearly, blatantly declaring who it was that was buried six feet under.

_Uzumaki Naruto_, was carved into the gray stone. It seemed so wrong to see those words on a gravestone, for he was the most liveliest, sometimes annoying, person the people gathered had every known. Yet, there was his name.

A girl with pink hair stepped forward and placed a single white rose before the her teammate's grave, on top of a pile of roses. Had there been no rain, you would see tears rolling down her cheeks. She stared absently at his name, guilt and sorrow wracking her body. Then, with the composure of a shinobi, she turned around and walked back into the crowd.

She watched as others walked up to the grave and paid their respects. The knife that was lodged in her heart when he died was twisted when she saw Hyuga Hinata being led up their by her sensei. The shy, quiet girl wept silently as she placed her rose down.

_I'm sorry Hinata, _was what she wanted to say as she walked past her. _I'm sorry that I took away the one person you loved. . . I'm sorry I was so selfish. . . _She cringed visibly when Hinata broke down once she left the crowd. Her cries of pain and loss tore at her.

Kakashi walked up and stood by her side. "It wasn't your fault, Sakura. You shouldn't take everyone's pain as your own," he said quietly. He took one glance at her and sighed, seeing his words were for naught.

_I wish that were true, Sensei. I really do, _Sakura thought as she walked away from him. She left immediately after the service was over, no longer able to stand the sorrowful atmosphere, nor the guilt that threaten to crush her. _I wasn't strong enough. . . _

XXX

She closed her door and locked it, then climbed into her bed and pulled the blankets over her head. All the while, her tears fell and soaked her black mourning clothes and her bed. Once she was alone, that moment her teammate was murdered came rushing unbidden into her mind.

She closed her eyes and wept like Hinata.

XXX

_**Three days ago. . . **_

Team Kakashi halted as a messenger hawk accosted them. They were coming back from a mission to find and bring back Uchiha Sasuke. Unfortunately, the information they were given was false.

Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Sai stopped on a thick tree branch. They all watched as Kakashi read the message, trying to discern its contents by his expression. It would usually have been nearly impossible, since Kakashi was the most composed shinobi, but his eyes widening in shock left nothing up to imagination.

Naruto was quick to act, rushing to his sensei's side. "Is it a new lead?" he asked, almost demanded, excitedly.

Kakashi nodded, regaining his control. "Yes, Sasuke was sighted on the border with Grass. . . The Hokage has ordered us to intercept him, but to refrain from acting until the support she is sending reaches us."

"If we wait, Sasuke could get away!" Naruto argued. "We should act before Sasuke leaves."

"He's right, Sensei," Sakura agreed readily. "Sasuke-kun might slip away while we wait."

Sai silently watched them, a slightly interested expression on his impassive face.

Kakahis's eyes curved up in a smile. "You guys talk as if I had already agreed with the Hokage's orders. I know what could happen if we wait." His teasing, jovial demeanor vanished and was replaced by a more serious one. "This could be our only chance to get Sasuke. I agree with you both, but we must take the utmost cautious. Sasuke is still a missing nin, whose only concern is killing his brother. He will not hesitate to attack us."

Naruto grinned and flexed a muscle. "Don't worry, Sensei, I'll set Sasuke-teme straight. I promised myself and Sakura that I would bring him back!" He pumped his fist into the air. "This fist of mine is going to make him see the light, whether he wants to or not!" he declared loudly.

Sakura smiled. "I'll do my part too!" _I'm not going to be a hindrance this time! _she vowed silently. She looked at Naruto, who was eager to be going. _I won't rely on Naruto this time either. _

"I'll lend my assistance as well," Sai added with a hint of a real smile on his lips.

XXX

Naruto's rasengan and Sasuke's chidori collided full force. The explosion that ensued was deafening and shook the earth below them. Bits and pieces of trees too close sprayed everywhere.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted, her eyes searching for the blonde. She saw two figures fly out of the smoke and land on opposite sides off the crater they created. Both were breathing heavily and had numerous lacerations visible through their tattered clothes.

"Don't ignore me, Pinky!"

The animalistic roar brought her back to her fight. She quickly turned back around. A partially transformed Jugo came rushing at her, his left arm altered into a razor-sharp blade. She cursed herself as she made to dodge. Fear gripped her as she learned something crucial. _I'm not fast enough! _

"Die!" Jugo brawled, lunging at her.

She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see her death. _I'm sorry Naruto! _

"Lightning Blade!" Kakashi shouted with the sound of lightning cackling.

"GAH!" Jugo cried out in pain and frustration.

Sakura opened her eyes to see Jugo's left arm missing a hand. "Thanks, Sensei!" she said, then charged at Jugo, arm cocked back and focusing chakra into it.

"Pay attention to-" His words were cut off as Jugo retaliated with his other arm. There was a sickening 'crack' as Jugo slammed his hand, transformed into a block, into Kakashi and sent him sailing.

"I'll kill you all!" Jugo screamed, the murderous glint in his eyes flaring up to a burning desire. He espied Sakura and swung his hammer-like hand at her.

_This is for Kakashi! _She ducked under his swipe and stuck him squarely in the chest. Her fist pierced his chest and destroyed his heart completely.

Jugo stiffened, shocked, as blood poured out of the wound. Then he smiled at her, appreciative. "Thank you," he whispered gratefully. His body shook once, then fell backwards.

Sakura didn't waste anytime pondering his last words and rushed to Kakashi's side. "Sensei, can you hear me?" she asked as she slid to her knees and began healing him.

"I-I'm fine," he groaned. Fortunately, only his arm was broken. "Go help Naruto." He grimaced as he gave her a push with his good arm.

Sai landed by them. There were a few cuts on his face, but he looked unhurt. "I'll look after him," he told Sakura. "Aid Naruto in protecting your bond.."

"Right!" Sakura nodded and took off toward Naruto and Sasuke's battle.

XXX

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame!"

Naruto and his clones dispersed quickly to avoid the giant, flaming dragon heads. The ones that were too slow to react were immediately obliterated into nothing but ash. Two clones broke through Sasuke's defenses and charged straight at him.

"Rasengan!"

Sasuke formed a chidori and extended it into a long sword, easily piercing the clones before they got too close. "You're still last place compared to me, Dobe," Sasuke mocked.

"We'll see, Teme!" Naruto growled as he formed another rasengan.

Sasuke smirked. "The same jutsu won't work on me twice. I've learned how to counter your jutsu now."

Naruto chuckled as two of his clones appeared behind him. "Then let's put it to the test!" With his clones help, his rasengan changed into a swirling shuriken. "Get ready, Teme! Here's when I shove your arrogant words back down your throat! Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!" With a roar, he hurled the giant shuriken.

Sasuke's eyes widen momentarily in surprise. He recovered fast and his hands flashed together as he inhaled. He grinned haughtily. "Fool, wind only makes fire stronger! Fire Style: Grand Fireball!" He exhaled a boulder of fire.

""The same jutsu won't work on my twice," you should come up with your own lines, Sasuke," Naruto said pityingly. "Kakashi-sensei has already got that one."

Sasuke's fireball jutsu grew bigger the closer it got to Naruto's ransenshuriken, feeding off the winds produced by it. Before they could connect, Naruto's clones leaped over his ransenshuriken with a rasengan.

"Rasengan!" they both roared as they plunged it into the boulder of flames.

"What?!" Sasuke exclaimed as Naruto's clones plowed his jutsu, clearing the path for his other jutsu. He was about to leaped out of the way, but two pairs of hands burst from the ground and wrapped around his ankles, holding onto him like a vice.

Naruto's voice was full of sadness. "I'm sorry, Sasuke," he said quietly, but loud enough for Sasuke to hear him. He spoke as Sasuke struggled to free himself. "I can't force you to see the light. . . I thought I could, or at least get you to see a sliver in that dark void you have thrown yourself into. . ." He looked away, ashamed. "But I can't. . . and. . ."

"This is the way it has to be," Sasuke finished. He stopped struggling and looked at Naruto, resigned to his fate. Both his and Naruto's chakra were low, so he could not initiate a jutsu that would save his life. "You have grown, Naruto. . . I would have never thought you would be the one to kill me. Where the Kages have failed, you have succeeded." Sasuke shook his head in embarrassment. "I suppose you really will become Hokage." He looked at his best and only friend and smiled. "Maybe things will be different in the next life, my friend."

Naruto smiled back. "I hope they are, Sasuke. I pray that they are."

"Stop, Naruto!" Sakura screamed, punching the ground. The earth shattered and created a barrier between Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto's jutsu connected with the wall and activated, slicing everything within range. The cutting disk of chakra didn't reach Sasuke even as it cut through the earth barrier easily.

Sasuke leaped into the treetops, Sakura's attack destroying Naruto's clones.

Sakura turned on Naruto, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt. "What are you doing?!" she demanded with tears running down her face. "You almost killed Sasuke-kun!"

"It has to be this way, Sakura. . ." Naruto didn't try to break free or struggle. There was a wistful light in his blue eyes as he looked directly into hers. It was like he wanted things to be different to. "Sasuke. . . wants to destroy Konoha."

Sakura paused, letting her grip on Naruto slacken. "No. . . That's not true. . . It's a lie! It has to be!" she shouted into his face, her anger flaring up again.

"It's the truth, Sakura," Naruto said, not blinking. "Uchiha Madara has twisted Sasuke's mind so much he's not even the same person that we knew. . . The person you fell in love with. . ."

Sakura shook her head vehemently, not wanting to believe him. "How dare you accuse Sasuke-kun of something like that," she muttered angrily.

Naruto grabbed her shoulders. "Sakura, it's the truth! Sasuke can't be saved like we hoped-"

SMACK!Naruto stood there, shocked. Sakura had slapped him across the face. It was hard enough to jerk his head to the side, but didn't have any of the monstrous strength she was known for. Naruto looked at her, hurt shining brightly in his blue eyes. "Sakura-chan. . ."

"Shut up!" Sakura shouted as she jabbed a finger into his chest. "You've always been jealous of Sasuke-kun! Ever since the academy!" Her words were harsh and raw. "There is no way Sasuke-kun would ever, ever want to destroy his home! You just hate him because I will always love him, not you!"

Naruto stood there, expressionless. His cheek was red and swelling up, but he didn't say anything back. Finally, after several moments of silence, he sighed. "I've never been jealous of Sasuke," Naruto admitted quietly. He looked away. "I have always admired him. . . And I wanted to be just like him. . ." He grinned at her, which looked as fake as he cheerful tone. "I'm not a fool, I didn't delude myself for one second. I always knew it was him that you loved. . ."

Guilt poked at her heart as she listened to Naruto. Seeing his hurt expression, her ire evaporated. "Naruto, I-"

The chirping of birds filled the air suddenly. Naruto's eyes widen as he looked behind her. He was quick to act. He grabbed Sakura and threw her to the side as Sasuke burst out of the trees.

"Chidori!"

"NARUTO!"

XXX

Sakura watched helplessly as Sasuke yanked his hand out of Naruto's chest. Tears welled up in her eyes as Sasuke carefully set Naruto on the ground. His face was remorseful as he looked down at Naruto, who was bleeding heavily from his chest.

"This is the way it has to be, Naruto," Sasuke said before leaping away.

Once Sasuke had gone, Sakura snapped out of her stupor and crawled to Naruto's side. "Naruto, hang on! I'll heal you," she said as she pressed her hands to his chest. A warm green glow appeared.

Naruto smiled, blood trickling out the sides of his mouth. "Even you can't heal a broken heart, Sakura." He coughed violently, getting blood on Sakura face.

"Don't talk, save your strength. It's going to be alright!" Sakrua snapped.

"No. . . It won't be. . ." He closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Sakura. . . I couldn't keep my promise of a life time. . ."

Sakura chuckled weakly. "D-Don't worry about it. We'll find Sasuke-kun again, we'll bring him back next time." The bleeding wasn't stopping. The damage was too extensive.

Naruto shook his head. "No. . . You'll have to do it solo. I've reach the end of my line." His voice was waning, getting weaker and weaker.

"Stay with me, Naruto" she ordered, her voice desperate. "I'll fix your damn heart if it's the last thing I do!"

"I find that hard to believe, Sakura." He opened his eyes and looked directly into hers. "Because my heart isn't in my chest. . . It's with you. It always has . . . been . . ." He smiled one last time, then his deep, blue eyes went dull and he became still.

"Naruto. . . Naruto, stay with me!" Sakura begged, pouring even more chakra into him. "Stay with me, dammit! Come on, Naruto! You can't leave me, not like this!" she yelled as she pour more and more chakra into his chest. She grew weaker and weaker from chakra exhaustion and collapsed on his chest. There was no heartbeat when she pressed her ear to his chest. "Naruto . . . I'm sorry," she whispered before falling unconscious.

XXX

_**Present. . . **_

"So you did love him. . ."

Sakura bolted up right, throwing off her blankets. Her green eyes widen when she spotted a familiar silhouette in the dim light. "Sasuke-kun. . ." she mouthed, her lips quivering.

He sauntered over to her. "After everything you said to him that day. . . You never meant a word of it."

"What are you doing here?" she growled. She used angry to cover up all the happy memories she had when they were team seven. "I thought you wanted to kill you brother? Isn't that why you murdered Naruto? Because he got in your way?"

He stopped short of her bed. "I've killed my brother. . ." he stated emotionlessly.

Sakura laughed bitterly. "Hooray for you, Sasuke," she said sarcastically. "So what are you going to do now? Kill me? Finish off team seven?"

He looked out her window. "No. . . I'm going to destroy Konoha. . ." He turned his gaze back to her. "And I want you to join me. . . My dream of restoring my clan. . . I want you to help me."

Sakura smiled bitterly. "You have really have changed. . ." she whispered quietly. She shook her head. "Naruto was right. . . You aren't the same person he befriended, or that I fell in love with." She hopped off her bed and faced him. "I would have been overjoyed to hear you say you wanted me. But those words are just that, words, nothing more."

They stood there, facing each other. Green eyes stared into red. After a while, Sakura broke the silence. "I'm sorry, Sasuke, but I could never betray my home. . . I am loyal to a fault to Konoha, and I will punish traitors like you."

He smirked. "And how do you plan to do that?" he asked mockingly.

_I'm sorry that I never said this Naruto. . . But you were the one I fell in love it. _"Like this." She pulled over her shirt to reveal explosive tags attached to her and formed a single hand sign. "Kai!"

XXX

Kakashi ran as fast as his chakra powered legs could carry him. _Don't do anything reckless Sakrua!_ he begged silently as he leaped to the rooftops. Sasuke had just been sighted inside the village and Kakashi had more than an hunch where he would go.

He landed on the roof of a house across from Sakura's apartment. He prepared to jump again, but was blown back by the shockwave from a powerful explosion. He watched with wide eyes as Sakura's apartment went up in flames.

_I've failed them. . . _He fell to his knees.


End file.
